Metal Gear: Just Another Dead Soldier
by MathiEurope
Summary: Set directly after the events of the Outer Heaven Uprising, you and other survivors head northeast to search for a new homeland to rise. But to become a worldwide threat, you must face the ultimate terror itself in a deadly mercenary war...


Metal Gear:  
Just Another Dead Soldier

Be sure to take your time before I lay you right into this mess. This is going to be one hell of a trip into a parallel world of ours. A world full of secret advanced politics, advanced economics, advanced ideologies, advanced technologies. Everything caused by one deviation at the start of World War I, a sort of "fiction quantumn". But by going into any further details, that would lead into another story which should not be told just yet.

In order to tell you **this** story, I need **you**. Nevermind me.

Chapter 1: A Frank Debut

You are inside a driving truck, laying on the loading area. Even though you cannot see through the tarpaulin, you surely feel the hot temperature from the outside. The window to the driver's compartment is open.

_Are you awake, soldier? Right in time. We're almost there. There is a bottle of water by your side. Take it but use it sparingly. There'll be no lunch for today, I'm afraid._

You are yet to realize the driver is actually talking to you. The radio gets more of your attention, though.

_This is Radio KNK._  
_We have a special news flash._  
_Today, before sunrise, a large earthquake was recorded in the vicinity of Galzburg, South Africa..._

Silence breaks the radio announcer. After the switch to a music broadcast - well, you know that the driver is responsible for the silence then.

_...What happened?_, you ask.

Since your mature voice is too dry to make a sound, you forget the driver's advice to use the water sparingly and drink half of it. The driver's voice sounds more comfortable to human ears.

_The rookie Fox Hounder. He tricked our entire army. And even the commander._

Your stress increases instantly. After telling you this, you know he is your enemy. You will find out why. You stand up, you are ready to kill the driver. You are full of desperation. And you would even grab in time anything there is beside you to use it as a weapon. But there is nothing. So you grab the driver himself, your arms surround his neck from behind.

Suddenly, the black-skinned front-seat passenger points a shotgun at you. A big one. He has a raven tattoo on his head. Still, you would not hesitate to break the driver's neck.

_He wasn't only __**our**__ commander, you know?_, the man with the shotgun says.

At first, you do not understand. So you look at him curiously.

_Watch your hands._, he adds. You know he would shoot but you ask:

_What do you mean, "not only our" commander?_

You still choke the driver's neck. He tries to explain very hardly:

_Past tense goes for Fox Hound... Now let go of me! You're on our side now._

You let go of him and try to understand. There is still a breeze of conflict here; they say "you're on **their** side", not "they're on **your** side". That is pretty much the only thing which bothers you the most.

_Big Boss is the founder of Outer Heaven...?_, you ask yourself, turn around and sit down again. The dialog ends and you would not ask any further questions. You want to talk to Big Boss himself. A couple of minutes pass by until you arrive at the gathering place. You and the guys get off the truck, daylight reminds you of your dry wounds from battle just by shining at them.

The place is a desert which is populated by lots of tents. Black-skinned soldiers welcome you. There are twelve trucks in total. Big Boss must still be inside one of those, phoning the rest of his troops. One of the soldiers gives you attention. He is not black, though. He looks more of a Latino. A big one, too. A giant holding a machine gun. He has cold weather mask, pretty much clichee.

_One of the Resistance, Shaman?_, he asks with a Spanish accent and a deep voice.

The black man with the shotgun codenamed **Giant Shaman** stands right beside you.

_No. This one here is very unique._

The Latino guy then looks into your eyes, very cautios.

_Ah, you must be that zorro gris then. Call me Puente Grande. Welcome to the __**real**__ land of freedom!_

You look around, very sceptical but played.

_That's a bit too much for "freedom", I have to admit._, you say.

_You are honest, but still telling it in such a humorous way. This is what I like about you Americans._, Puente replies jokingly.

It is nothing new to you since you have been growing up in such places after all. You think Puente knows this, so he **must** be just joking around.

Placing a hand on your shoulder, taking a short walk with you... -He sure is up to explain what happens now. Yet you add...:

_I'm not exactly American - but nevermind. Let me talk to Big Boss._

_-Vic Boss is not here, he should be in Ghana by now._

You stop walking and look at him seriously.  
_He isn't inside one of those trucks?_

_-Ha! Why use a truck when having a Hind?_  
_Zorro, look, "puente" means __**bridge**__. Vic Boss has not chosen me and my codename in vain. Shaman and I are here to guide you._

Time passes by. You three sit along with the Outer Heaven survivors and the other independent soldiers from the land at campfire, eating rations. No lunch but dinner at the very least. Giant Shaman explains what happened after Outer Heaven's self-destruction.

_...The NATO bombed the entire area after the Fox Hounder has reported the mission completion. We have also sighted a cleanup troop which took some Resistance members with it. Thanks to the self-destruction's countdown, many of us managed to escape before the NATO arrived._

_Here, take the money and get yourself new clothes and equipment in the next town. Head north. The only things we can give you are some cigarettes and a machete. You are the top artist with knives from what I have heard._, Giant Shaman assumes.

_-I don't smoke, but give me the machete._, you decline and demand.

He gives you the machete, smiling with a big pack of discipline.

_Oh. I forgot this._, Puente invades the conversation and gives you a radio.

_Our current frequency is 130.85. The radio is still shut off to spare the batteries, but turn it on if you are on your way._, he adds.

_-Good. It's getting cold, anyways. It really is my time to move on._

The three of you stand up and leave the center of the camp.

_You can take a truck. Keep in mind that there is not much fuel left. You probably have to start walking after half of the way. We are sorry but we must be careful with the resources - especially now._, the Shaman excuses.

_Still better than walking from the start. What will you guys do? You don't have enough resources for more than two days, do you?_, you want to know.

_We are in reform phase until Vic Boss sends the helicopters to take us to the Baltic states. We are a formation of Outer Heaven soldiers, the rebelling Resistance members and independent soldiers from the land. We must defend ourselves. We must fight for freedom. And he gives us what we want! His only demand is fair: to fight __**together**__._, Puente explains.

You can never be sure if it is as harmonic as it sounds. The Resistance members were against Outer Heaven, most of them have been prisoners of war. Now all of them are either prisoners or dead bodies. And now they are forced to fight alongside an army without a nation. They would get killed if otherwise. In addition, Puente is one of the independent freedom fighters from the land. Outer Heaven was an independent army, too. But they still have their international interests. The independent freedom fighters on the other hand lived seperately from Outer Heaven until its destruction. They do fight against the continental government all over Africa, not the entire world. There is no ideology behind them which would glorify or even justify Big Boss' madness. It is all just the magic of money, resources and safety... In fact, we are talking about former Outer Heaven members and former Resistance members who cooperate with freedom fighters. No one knows where this will lead to. You believe that all three fractions will form into a much more powerful force. The greatest threat to Earth.

_Baltic states? ...Asia?!_, you wonder.

_Yes. This is the end of Outer Heaven, but our war is not over. Vic Boss has hired us for this situation. You and Vic Boss, you have things to settle in Ghana before you follow us. This is what he said._, Puente says he turns around and waves. _Good luck._

And this is where you come to think of "the things Big Boss has to settle in Ghana". He probably ran out of money and only has his current resources. Now he has to pay off the independent soldiers in a very personal way so they will support him in Asia in exchange.

You put your machete into a knife block.

_Fine._

Then you enter the truck and start the engine.

_I like some hunting-down time now and then._


End file.
